


through the viewfinder; on the canvas

by potatodaniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Photographer AU, painter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatodaniel/pseuds/potatodaniel
Summary: kang daniel, a photography major student, spent his days obsessing over park jihoon, a painting major student from the same faculty. one day, he encountered an unexpected chance to get closer to him.





	through the viewfinder; on the canvas

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ACTUALLY AN EXO FANFIC I POSTED ON LIVEJOURNAL IN 2014 AND THE NEXT YEAR OR SMTH I POSTED IT HERE UNDER KIKURO TAG SO YOU CAN SEE THE SAME TITLE IN THIS ACCOUNT BUT HERE IT IS BECAUSE THIS FENFIK BELONGS TO KPOP FANDOM LMAO ANYWAY I TURNED IT INTO NIELWINK BC I WAS CURIOUS HOW IT WOULD TURN LIKE I WILL LEAVE IT HERE. ANYWAY THIS ONE HERE IS THE ORIGINAL SCRIPT AND THE KIKURO ONE WAS BUFFED.
> 
> IF YOU READ MY FENFIK 'HYDRANGEA'. YES. THAT FANFIC IS ACTUALLY FROM THIS. THE SAME IDEA, KIND OF. I LIKE WRITING NEW FENFIK MORE BUT PLEASE ENJOY THIS REMADE PIECE OF SH-

* * *

**PART 1 - through the viewfinder**

* * *

Sunflowers. Soft looking honey coloured hair. Fountain. Fountain. Beautiful upturned eyes. Rose bush. Perfectly shaped nose. Hydrangea bush. Bench. Pink plump lips. Butterfly. Perfectly shaped Cupid’s bow. Grass. Milky skin. Grass. Grass. Adam’s apple. Delicate hands. Pond. Fish.

Jaehwan deadpans as he scans through the pictures in Daniel’s DSLR camera. He has the urge to throw it to the ground. At first, he appreciates Daniel’s masterpieces—up until now too actually—but now it seriously gets into his nerves. He breathes in and out before speaking his mind out to his dear friend.

“You’re such a freaking stalker,” he grits his teeth in annoyance. “It’s the hundredth time. And you already have thousands of his pictures. Just get into his pants already! And what the hell are those random pictures of nature?”

Daniel frowns and snatches his camera from the older male’s hands and fiddles with it as he speaks, “First, I’m not a stalker. Second, I take pictures of him because I need them for Advanced Photography Class. Third, I take pictures of other things surrounding him because it will be weird to shoot him and only him with my camera all the time.”

“That’s what makes you look even more like a stalker. You need his pictures for Advanced Photography Class but I’ve never even seen you submit one of his pictures,” Jaehwan says.

“I did,” Daniel answers.

“Wait. Seriously? Which one?”

“Two weeks ago.”

Jaehwan’s eyes widens. “For fuck’s sake, Daniel, it was just a picture of his lips!”

Daniel shrugs as he stands up from his seat and walks towards the door.

Jaehwan palms his face. He offers help from time to time, of course. But Daniel keeps denying it. The young man Daniel is obsessed with is a student from the Painting Major. It has been weeks since Daniel first took a thousand pictures of him. Looking at the pictures that Daniel takes is always an excitement for a photography enthusiast such as Jaehwan, not to mention that Daniel is one of the best students who won a number of photography competitions. But now he feels tired just by looking at the display screen of Daniel’s camera which is now full of the young man with honey coloured locks he recognises as one of their junior in the Faculty of Arts, Painting Major to be exact. He can feel the unreleased sexual tension in each of the picture taken and it honestly frustrates himself. The junior is really pretty, Jaehwan won’t mind being invited to his bed too. But, seriously, he is so against the idea of taking what his friends loves. Daniel might not admit it, but he knows.

“Do whatever you want, Daniel,” he shouts before the taller man walks completely out of the room.

* * *

Beside the baby blue Hydrangea bush, there is a bench. The bench is occupied by someone. A sketchbook on his lap and a pencil in his hand, drawing something that he holds close to his chest as if he wants to protect what he is drawing. He seems too busy to notice the shutter sound of a camera directed to him. He pushes some strands of hair to the back of his ear.

The man with camera, Daniel, gulps and his breath hitches when he sees the gesture through the viewfinder. Another shutter sound, and Daniel directs the lens of his camera somewhere else, avoiding the smaller male’s gaze when he notices Daniel who kneels beside a dogwood tree. He continues his own activity after taking a while to look at Daniel. And a few seconds later, Daniel directs his camera once again towards the slightly opened pink lips and takes a few quick snaps. The shape of his upper lip always makes Daniel’s pupil dilated and adam’s apple unconsciously bobbed.

The boy with honey coloured hair seems to remember something and suddenly takes his phone out from his messenger bag and gasps at the screen. He stuffs his sketchbook and stationeries inside the bag immediately and stands up then runs towards the exit of the park.

Daniel sighs and slumps on the grass under the dogwood tree. Hands playing with his camera some more, snapping a few pictures of the tree’s branches, before deciding that it is also the time for him to go.

* * *

“God damn it, he’s so pretty,” Seongwoo half shouts when Jaehwan shows him the pictures of Jihoon—the boy with honey coloured hair, according to Woojin—in Daniel’s camera.

“I know, right?” Jaehwan says as his finger slides upon the display screen to view the pictures back and forth.

Seongwoo reaches out for the camera, but Daniel snatches it first from Jaehwan’s hands before Seongwoo even touched it. He glares at Seongwoo but the older male ignores him.

“Fuck, where did he come from? A jgv?” Seongwoo asks.

“He was Woojin’s friend in high school, now majoring in Painting in this university,” Jaehwan tells him.

“Holy shit, he’s in the Faculty of Arts. He’s in the same faculty as you two!” Seongwoo snaps at Daniel and Jaehwan. He grabs Daniel’s shoulders and shakes them. “You should’ve told me when there’s such a cute guy in your school!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Daniel grits his teeth.

“Man, I’d like to try him out,” Seongwoo says, eyes distant as he licks his lips. Maybe he is already imagining Jihoon writhing and moaning underneath him because that is the kind of guy he is.

Jaehwan snickers and Daniel glowers at him. Jaehwan averts his gaze somewhere else other than Daniel immediately. He knows exactly why the stupid git shows Jihoon’s pictures to Seongwoo. He intends to make him angry and jealous. And he succeeds. Daniel keeps glaring at him as his hand reaches out for the cup in front of him and sips the coffee in it. Daniel can’t take it anymore. He stands up and takes his camera and backpack.

“I’m going home,” he says.

Jaehwan nods and waves his hand as he drinks his Iced Americano. And Seongwoo is still in a trance like state, eyes never leaving the half-eaten waffle on the table in front of him. It honestly makes Daniel want to punch his face.

As Daniel reaches for the door of the café, he scowls. He notices from the glass door that it is raining outside. But there is no way he will go back to Jaehwan and Seongwoo’s table. It is the first rain after a while, it seems like no one brings umbrella with them since he can see people running and taking shelter from the rain. With no umbrella whatsoever, he dashes towards the nearest bus shelter. He is glad that the bus shelter isn’t that far, his clothes are practically still dry.

He is going to sit on the waiting bench but he then stops when he sees someone familiar under the bus shelter. Park Jihoon. And Daniel then realises that it is just the two of them under the bus shelter. The boy is completely drenched that Daniel can see through his thin ivory shirt. When Jihoon realises that he isn’t the only one there and someone is looking at him, he covers the front of his shirt by hugging his messenger bag close to his chest with his visibly quivering hands, wet bangs covering his face and ears bright red. Daniel wishes he could pull his camera out and take some pictures of him right then and there without looking like a total freak. But his sanity tells him to take his jacket off and drape it around Jihoon’s smaller frame instead. And so, he does.

Jihoon looks up at him, face flushed and eyes red. It seems as though he had just cried. But maybe it is just because of the rain, and then again, his eyes seem to be watery almost all the time. Daniel thinks. Jihoon mutters a quiet ‘Thanks’ but clear enough for Daniel to hear over the sound of rain.

“You’re welcome,” he mumbles as he sits beside the smaller man.

There are a few minutes of awkward silence. No words exchanged until Daniel’s bus comes. He stands up with his backpack and camera bag, ready to leave. But he can feel Jihoon’s hand tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. He turns his head around to face the shorter one.

“Um…” he hesitantly speaks as he touches the black jacket over his shoulder with his delicate fingers. “Your jacket.”

“Give it back to me when we meet again,” Daniel says with a small smile as he starts to walk to the waiting bus.

Jihoon tugs at his sleeve again. “Y-your name?” he stutters from the cold.

“Kang Daniel,” he answers.

“I’m Park Jihoon,” he smiles softly.

Daniel only nods his head before hopping into the bus. As he sits on one of the seats and looks out the window, he unconsciously smiles at the unexpected chance.

* * *

The next time Jihoon meets him just has to be the day when he is hanging out with Jaehwan in the usual café. Jaehwan gags and his eyes are wide when Jihoon returns Daniel his jacket back. Daniel is glad because he is lucky enough that Seongwoo is not there. It seems like the older male is busy with the upcoming event in his faculty. So, he isn’t going to be able to hang around with them for a few days.

“Thank you,” Jihoon says again.

“No problem,” Daniel says.

“Holy shit, you’re Park Jihoon!” Jaehwan half screams and Daniel grits his teeth for the older one’s exaggerated reaction.

Jihoon looks confused for a few seconds before responding, “Yes.” And then, “Um… I’m sorry… and you are?”

Jaehwan stands up and takes Jihoon’s hand with both of his hands to shake it. “Jaehwan. Jaehwan. I’m Kim Jaehwan,” he repeats his name unnecessarily, hands visibly feeling up the softness of the back of Jihoon’s hands.

Daniel rolls his eyes at that.

“Oh, nice to meet you,” Jihoon smiles.

“You’re Woojinie's friend in high school, right?” Jaehwan asks, hands never leaving Jihoon's.

“You know him?” Jihoon beams as his other hand joined, placing it on top of Jaehwan’s.

Jaehwan smiles sweetly. “Yes.”

Even when he invites Jihoon to sit down, his hands still won’t leave Jihoon’s. Daniel also notices the occasional squeeze Jaehwan gives to Jihoon’s hands. Both boys talk for almost half an hour and Daniel feels like he is third wheeling. He says nothing for the duration of their conversation but his eyes never leave Jihoon’s beautiful features. It is the second time—after that last time under the bus shelter—he is looking at him so close like this. Usually it is from afar or through the viewfinder of his camera.

Jihoon’s shirt is velvet blue that day, it compliments his pale complexion. Daniel unconsciously licks his lips when he sees the smaller male’s visible collarbone. The occasional pout his lips make looks so kissable. His honey coloured locks look so soft that Daniel wants to comb it and tuck the bangs behind his ear. His milky skin looks so ethereal under the café’s golden light. His neck, Daniel wants to blow hot breath all over it. Daniel exhales heavily.

Jaehwan has to let go of Jihoon’s hands reluctantly when the boy tells him that he has a class to attend in a few minutes. He waves them goodbye. Jaehwan smiles at him and waves his hand in a way that looks like he is love struck. Meanwhile, the real lovestruck guy only nods his head and sips his coffee.

“What the fuck, dude,” Jaehwan says after Jihoon’s figure disappears. “He’s so pretty, and soft, and cute, and nice, and knows how to talk and what to talk about. If Seongwoo is here he will probably already drag him to his flat.”

Daniel only hums and nods in agreement, but he glares at Jaehwan for the last sentence.

“And you were totally checking him out from head to toe!” Jaehwan scrutinises him. He moves his head closer and whispers, “I bet you are hard right now?”

Daniel doesn’t answer and only raises one of his eyebrows before flicking a finger on the older one’s forehead. Jaehwan ouches and rubs his forehead rapidly from the burning sensation.

“None of your business,” he says as he stands up with his jacket hanging loosely on his hand, covering his groin area. And Jaehwan laughs so hard at that. Daniel ignores him and walks away from the café.

* * *

It is raining that day and Daniel is all alone with Jihoon again under a different bus shelter. Daniel doesn’t forget to bring an umbrella with him that day, but it seems like Jihoon does. The shorter male is once again totally drenched, messenger bag held close to his chest and his face is clearly tear stricken. Daniel doesn’t put his jacket on him this time. The younger one fidgets on his seat as he looks away from Daniel’s stare.

When Daniel reaches out to touch Jihoon’s cheek to check if he is cold, the smaller male slaps his hand away. He is pretty strong for his delicate look. The blow sends Daniel’s hand back. Daniel’s eyes widen in horror as the sling of his camera bag slides off from his shoulder and a loud thump is heard on the asphalt road. The bag is dipped in a puddle of rain water.

Jihoon stands up as Daniel immediately runs to save it but it is already too late. Daniel takes the camera bag from the asphalt and returns to the bus shelter. He opens the soaked bag and takes his camera out. A visible crack can be seen on the lens. He inhales hard.

“Oh my god,” Jihoon gasps. “I’m sorry.”

Tears are streaming down his face and a loud choked sob invades Daniel’s ears. Jihoon squeezes his bag close to his chest and bows his head in shame. He wants to redo the damage but he doesn’t know what to do. And he is too afraid to touch the camera because it definitely won’t help.

“I don’t know what to do,” Jihoon panics. “What am I doing? I’m so stupid.”

Daniel sees his bus approaching, then he looks at Jihoon and his damaged camera lens. He sighs and combs his dirty blond hair back. He grabs Jihoon’s upper arm and drags him from the bus shelter. Jihoon looks up at Daniel, confusion is clear on his face when he is being dragged out of the blue.

“Come with me,” Daniel speaks in an undertone.

When the bus comes into a halt right in front of the shelter, Jihoon realises what Daniel wants him to do. He complies as he follows Daniel. He doesn’t question on what Daniel is going to do about it and to him. He is at fault and ready to take the blame.

* * *

Jihoon sits on the sofa in Daniel’s living room. He fiddles with the hem of the oversized sweater he is wearing. The sweatpants are also too big for him. Both clothes just prove the difference of his body size with Daniel’s and it kind of embarrasses him.

He stiffens and bows his head when Daniel comes back from the kitchen with yellow and baby blue mugs. He gives the baby blue one to Jihoon and then sits beside the shorter male.

“Thanks,” Jihoon says as he puts the palms of his hands around the mug to feel the warmth.

“I hope you like hot chocolate,” Daniel mumbles as he sips his coffee.

Jihoon nods and smiles. “I love hot chocolate,” he says as he also takes a sip.

Daniel hums. He looks out the window to see the harsh rain pouring. Even with the umbrella he brought, he was totally drenched like Jihoon when they arrived at his apartment. He kind of feels sorry because he can’t provide the shorter and smaller male clothes that will fit his size. But it turns out that he looks nice and cute with his sweater warped loosely on his smaller body.

He takes a glance at Jihoon’s sopping wet bag on the coffee table in front of him. He puts his mug on the table and then reaches out for the bag. He actually wants to take the stuffs out to dry them. But when he manages to put a hand on it, Jihoon yanks his hand away and spills his hot chocolate on Daniel’s shirt. Daniel stays still as the warm liquid drenches the front part of his grey t-shirt.

“Oh, God, I’m sorry again,” Jihoon apologises and panics as he puts his mug on the table and takes some tissues to wipe the chocolate stain off of Daniel’s t-shirt.

“You like wetting things, don’t you?” Daniel snickers, more at the implications rather than the literal meaning. He suddenly remembers Jaehwan’s words, how he actually wants to get into Jihoon’s pants. He sighs.

“I’m sorry,” Jihoon says it again, face flushed from embarrassment.

Daniel is going to stand up and go to his room to change his t-shirt when he sees the messenger bag that he dropped on the carpeted floor. The stuffs are scattered out of the bag and Jihoon quickly gets onto his knees to gather them. But it isn’t too late for Daniel to notice the opened sketchbook pages. He snatches it from Jihoon’s hand when he is about to put it inside his bag. He opens the pages with wide eyes. Jihoon makes a garbled noise. His hands retreat.

Daniel’s breath literally stops for a moment. On the pages of the wrinkled sketchbook which he usually spots Jihoon with, there are sketches of a man, the same man, in every page, holding a camera. And Daniel is stupid if he doesn’t recognise the man in the drawings. It is him.

He glances at Jihoon who bows his head in embarrassment. His ears are bright red and he is biting his lower lip. Daniel shows one of the pages to Jihoon’s direction.

“Is it me?” he just needs a clarification.

And when Jihoon hesitantly nods, Daniel’s last bit of self-restraint is thrown out the window.

He throws the sketchbook aside and grabs Jihoon’s hand and pulls the younger one forcefully towards his room. Jihoon looks up in confusion. He yelps as Daniel throws him onto the bed. The taller man walks to his closet and opens it. He takes a camera out from a bag hidden behind some folded clothes and closes the closet door again. The camera is different from the one damaged by Jihoon. It is a small mirrorless camera that Daniel never really uses. He approaches Jihoon as he sets the camera quietly.

“You have to model for me,” he mutters as he tries the camera on Jihoon who is laying on his bed rigidly.

Jihoon gulps. “Okay.”

* * *

Jihoon pants hard when he feels a cold hand creeping up his stomach, feeling up his ribcage. Daniel is right on top of him, holding his camera and snapping some pictures of the writhing male beneath him. Jihoon arches his back and holds back a whimper when the long fingers touch his chest.

Daniel is no different. His breath is raged as he clicks the shutter button. He then leaves Jihoon’s upper body and moves his unoccupied hand to Jihoon’s sweatpants. He pulls the sweatpants down Jihoon’s legs easily, taking pictures of the flawless legs in the process. The oversized sweater frames his body perfectly. Even without the pants on, the sweater already covers a third of his thighs, even his fingers are fully covered by the sleeves. Jihoon moves his hand down to pull the hem of the sweater down, trying to cover more of his skin.

After Daniel puts his camera down the nightstand, he moves up. He takes Jihoon’s chin with his hand and brushes his lips against the plump pink lips that he always wants to kiss feverishly. And now he does.

It takes him no time to lap Jihoon’s lower lip softly with his tongue. And Jihoon complies by opening his mouth and welcomes Daniel’s warm appendage in it. Lips and tongues melt together and Jihoon’s eyes turn watery at the warmth. Daniel presses his large hand on Jihoon’s nape to deepen the kiss. Moans elicit into the kiss when Daniel sneaks his palm over his stomach again.

Daniel separates their lips. Jihoon’s tongue tries to follow his tongue, seeking for the warmth that was in his mouth a second ago, only to meet the air, and the strand connecting the tips of their tongues breaks. He gulps as he watches Daniel who picks his camera up from the nightstand again and snaps some pictures of the swollen lips. But it turns out that Daniel thinks it isn’t swollen enough when he kisses Jihoon some more, taking all of his oxygen, before snapping some pictures again.

Jihoon feels the back of Daniel’s hand on his soft cheek and he closes his eyes, savouring the warmth given by the older male he is obsessed with for the past few weeks. Daniel places his lips over the junction of his neck and shoulder, his hot breath ghosting on the milky skin before he forms a deep bite mark on it. Jihoon gasps when the pain struck him. He can hear some shutter sounds of Daniel’s camera taking pictures of his blemished skin. He feels a tug at his sleeve and his shoulder is exposed for Daniel to mark again.

Another shutter sound is heard before Jihoon sees how Daniel puts his camera down again and yanks his chocolate stained t-shirt over his head and throws it to the floor. Jihoon’s breath hitched at the view of his toned abs. He unconsciously bits his lower lip at the sight and gasps when Daniel parts his thighs suddenly. Daniel hovers over him, puts his hands on the bed near each side of his hips and dry humps him with reckless abandon. He can feel the hard muscles skin to skin when he grabs Daniel’s biceps to keep himself from moving up and hitting his own head on the headboard.

“Ah! Ah!” Jihoon moans wantonly at the sensation.

The dry humping only lasts for a few minutes before Daniel takes his camera again. Jihoon breathes his frustration out and squeezes the bed sheet underneath him. He watches as Daniel reaches for the nightstand’s drawer and pulls a bottle of lube and an opened pack of condoms and puts them beside Jihoon.

He sees the tears leaking out from Jihoon’s eyes and wipes them away with his thumb.

“Is it your first time?” he asks.

Jihoon’s flushed face turns a shade darker, but he shakes his head nonetheless.

“Good,” Daniel grunts. It might be harder for both of them if the younger one is still unpopped. He opens the bottle cap and squeezes a copious amount of lube on his hand and throws the bottle aside as he smears the lube on his fingers.

Jihoon squeezes his eyes shut when Daniel manoeuvres his hand towards his bottom. The sudden coldness of lube invades his entrance as the taller male smudges it with the lube. Jihoon gulps as Daniel’s middle finger enters effortlessly. He feels a pair of lips on his and he opens his lips again. The kiss is messy and sloppy. Daniel tries to leave some distance for Jihoon to breathe and to let their tongues battle in the air. Jihoon is too distracted to hear the shutter sounds.

When Daniel parts their lips, Jihoon opens his eyes slowly. He is already a panting mess when there are three fingers inside of him. The fingers probe his bundle of nerves and he cries out at the sensation. He pushes his bottom back to meet the fingers halfway.

The legs around each side of Daniel’s hips clench and unclench. The body beneath him writhes in pleasure. The moans and cries are alluring and delicious to his ears. The tears leaking from Jihoon’s eyes make him look even more beautiful. The shutter sounds don’t stop until Daniel pulls his fingers out.

Jihoon sobs in frustration at the delayed pleasure. Daniel grabs the condom pack beside Jihoon’s head and takes one out. He opens the condom wrapper hastily. Jihoon sees the man above him move his hands to his tight jeans. He unzips it and opens the button to release his strained manhood. Jihoon unconsciously licks his lips when he sees the enormous bulge and gulps when he sees the real thing in front of him.

Daniel slides his pants a bit lower and tries to put the condom on messily until Jihoon reaches his hands out, wordlessly offering to put it on for him. He takes the condom off from the head and puts the rim meticulously around his lips before lowering his head to Daniel’s cock. Daniel almost chokes at the view. He swiftly takes his camera from the bed and captures the scene in front of him. From the angle, Jihoon’s fluttering eyelashes are long and it enhances his beauty.

Jihoon can only put the condom on halfway through his cock with his mouth and does the rest with his fingers. He then lays back down on the bed again, rests his head on the pillow and spreads his legs wide for Daniel.

Their eyes are locked as Daniel puts his camera down on the nightstand. He kneels between Jihoon’s legs and hovers over him again. Jihoon instinctively closes his legs around Daniel’s sides as if to keep him there. Jihoon inhales deeply and closes his eyes slowly when he feels the tip of Daniel’s cock on his entrance. Daniel puts his hands on both sides of Jihoon’s curvy hips, holding them firmly as he penetrates the smaller male slowly and excruciatingly.

“Daniel,” Jihoon breathes his name for the first time. His back arches at the intrusion.

Daniel groans when his cock is already halfway in. He curses at the tightness engulfing him. Jihoon grabs his upper arms again, using them as leverages as he is being stretched and filled to the brim. His eyes are warm at the overwhelming sensation of being filled. It feels as if a missing puzzle piece has been placed in its right place whenever it happens to him, satisfying and completing.

Their lips meet again in a messy kiss as Jihoon warps his arms around Daniel’s neck. Daniel puts his hands on the bed sheet to calm himself down for a bit as the whole of him fills Jihoon. A few seconds after being completely filled, Jihoon can feel the way Daniel leaving his inside slowly and he whines at the loss. But it comes back with full force and he lets out a small cry. Daniel does it a few times until Jihoon screams when Daniel strikes his prostate dead on. Daniel puts both of his hands on Jihoon’s hips again as he practically rams into him.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Jihoon mewls, body moving up and down from the force.

Strong hands are holding him down, grabbing the camera on the nightstand and taking pictures of Jihoon being fucked. Jihoon pants and begs. He wants Daniel’s body to be close to his. He wants to be embraced when doing it. “Please…”

Daniel hears his sob. Jihoon gasps when Daniel pulls his cock completely out. He opens his eyes wide and stares at Daniel in confusion. Daniel grabs Jihoon’s hips and flips them over. Jihoon is on top of him now. When the shorter is going to take the initiative to reinsert the big manhood inside him again, Daniel suddenly jabs it inside and Jihoon screams in pleasure when he is completed again. Daniel’s hands move his hips up and down on his cock forcefully. Jihoon feels as if he almost falls before putting his hands over Daniel’s broad chest. When Daniel’s hands leave his hips, he is surprised when he feels his own hips moving up and down subconsciously. Daniel grabs his camera again and snaps some pictures.

“Touch yourself,” Daniel murmurs the command as he keeps taking pictures.

Jihoon encircles his small fist around his own cock and starts to pump it, the other hand is still on Daniel’s chest.

“Mmm…” he moans in pleasure and throws his head back at the sensation.

Only a few tugs, and Jihoon is unsatisfied as Daniel puts his camera down again and flips them back to the former position. And he thought they are going to do it in missionary position again, but he is wrong. Jihoon yelps when Daniel flips his body around and makes him stand on all four. Jihoon breathes heavily when Daniel spread his butt cheeks and the underside of his cock rubs against the entrance for a few times before he enters him again in a fluid motion from behind. He pounds hard into Jihoon. A hand leaves one of his butt cheeks and a few shutter sounds can be heard again. Jihoon’s head slumps down as he sobs and drools onto the pillow, hands gripping the already crumpled bed sheets until his knuckles turned white, holding onto it for dear life. Suddenly Daniel’s camera is right in front of his face and the shutter is clicked a few times. Daniel flips his supple body around again to face him.

Jihoon is a complete mess, sweater dishevelled and wet from the perspiration, hair unruly and sticking to his damp forehead, face contorts in pleasure. Daniel holds Jihoon close, their chests touch and their lips melt into one again for the _n_ th time that day as Daniel thrusts into Jihoon’s tightness. Jihoon’s head is practically a mush. Hot breaths mingle. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes inside the room. Limbs tangle and hands feel each other up. The sensation of his cock rubbing against Daniel’s abs makes him scream in bliss into the kiss.

The pace gets faster and faster when they feel the sensation that is building up inside their stomach. Jihoon can’t take the excessive rubbing of his cock against Daniel’s hard abs anymore. He closes his eyelids, his back arches in pleasure, his mouth escapes from the heated kiss and he cries the bliss out of his lungs. He splatters on Daniel’s stomach and the sweater he wears.

Jihoon breathes heavily in satisfaction. His chest moves up and down. The sweater feels sticky, his hair is completely damp. He is literally bathing in sweat.

It takes a few second for him to realise that Daniel is still thrusting into him. He screams when oversensitivity strikes his already fulfilled body. He shudders violently as the tip of Daniel’s cock keeps hitting his inside and Jihoon tries to pull himself away. Daniel’s breath turns fierier at the sight in front of him. He pins Jihoon down with his large body and thrusts more forcefully to finish himself. He grunts when he finally comes inside the condom he is wearing and coats it in his sperm. He doesn’t pull out immediately like he usually does. After all, it is not a girl’s body he is fucking right now. Jihoon’s legs jerk when he can feel the warmth through the rubber material inside of him. Some of Daniel’s cum spills out of the condom and trickles down Jihoon’s back when the taller male rides out his orgasm inside by thrusting softly and deeply for a few times.

They stay like that for a few seconds before Daniel pulls himself out, takes the used condom off and scowls when he noticed that it leaks a bit because he forgets to hold onto the base. He ties it and throws it to the trash bin near the bedroom door. He brings Jihoon’s limp body close to his chest and lays himself down on the bed with Jihoon in his arms. His fingers comb Jihoon’s damp bangs. Jihoon’s eyelids flutter at the warm sensation from the remnant of lube seeping from his hole and the arms embracing him. He is totally tired so he lets the lethargy sweep him as Daniel kisses his closed eyelids and cleans both of them with tissues. Daniel takes some pictures of sleeping Jihoon before pulling a blanket up to cover their bodies.

* * *

Jihoon wakes up to Daniel’s dark room. He blinks. He sits up and feels his body that is aching all over. A hand resting on top of his waist slides down to his thigh. He groans with hoarse voice as he turns his body to look out the window. It is dark outside and it seems like the rain is still falling. He glances at the digital clock sitting on Daniel’s nightstand. It is 6 am. He licks his lips absentmindedly as he looks at Daniel’s peaceful sleeping face. He sees the camera Daniel used yesterday beside the digital clock and his face flushes at the memory. He shakes his head before stepping down from the bed and walking out of the door. He glances back at Daniel one more time. If his sketchbook wasn’t ruined again yesterday, he would definitely draw his sleeping face. He feels kind of stupid for crying whenever his precious sketchbook is damp from the rain when it is his own fault. He knocks his own head with his fist.

He sighs. Since it is still morning, he might as well cook breakfast for two. But then he remembers the state he is in, dirty and sticky all over, he needs to take a shower first. When he wanders around the flat to look for a towel, he finds a room he didn’t notice yesterday near the balcony. The door is slightly open and he can see a wall full of photos. He tiptoes towards the door and opens it. He peeks inside and his jaw drops.

The room is smaller than Daniel’s room, there is a table, a laptop and a printer on it, a cabinet filled with photographic stuffs that Jihoon doesn’t understand. And the walls are covered in photos hung randomly. But what makes him shocked the most is that the majority of the photos posted on the wall are pictures of him.

* * *

Daniel wakes up to the smell of food. He blinks. He kicks his blanket off and looks around to find that Jihoon is nowhere in his room. He inhales deeply and tiredly as he stands up and walks out. He immediately goes to his kitchen since the clanking sounds make it clear that someone is doing an activity in his kitchen. It is true. Jihoon is there, washing some cooking utensils, wearing only an oversized shirt—it is Daniel’s—over his small body. A set of breakfast is put on top of the dining table and it makes him hungry.

He approaches Jihoon and slowly lifts the back of the shirt Jihoon’s wearing to see if he’s wearing anything underneath. The smaller male is wearing nothing underneath and Daniel whistles at the sight of the bare bottom with red colour blooming from the centre. Jihoon slightly jumps in surprise when Daniel does that. He turns his head to see the taller male staring at his bottom and Jihoon’s face reddens.

“Is this your morning greeting to your sexual partner?” Jihoon asks.

Daniel only snickers and his hand leaves the shirt and lets it drop to cover Jihoon’s bottom again. Then he moves to the table and reaches a hand out but Jihoon pulls his hand away.

“Take a shower first,” he commands as he pushes him out of the kitchen.

“I’m hungry,” Daniel reasons and half whines.

Jihoon giggles. “No. Take a shower!”

“God damn it, I can do whatever I want to do in my flat,” Daniel says.

“Are you seriously going to eat topless?”

“I usually eat breakfast naked,” he says. “And look at yourself, you only wear a shirt. My shirt. What a hypocrite.”

“No,” Jihoon pushes him again. Face totally flushes at the remark. “At least take a bath!”

“Why are you so annoying?”

“I’m not annoying!”

Jihoon pouts. Daniel eyes his plump lips and pecks it. The blush darkens across the shorter male’s cheek. Daniel smiles as he places his lips on Jihoon’s again, longer and deeper this time. A hand pressed on his nape makes him shiver. Daniel places his other hand on Jihoon’s bottom and helps one of his legs up. He lifts Jihoon off the ground and lets him warp his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Now when Daniel thinks about it, Jihoon is surprisingly light despite the plush thighs, arms and cheeks. He puts the younger male on top of a small cabinet and savours the sweet taste of his lips, a hand feeling one of the soft legs up.

“I saw the room,” Jihoon confesses when their lips part.

Daniel cocks one of his eyebrows.

“The one with a lot of photos on the walls,” Jihoon explains. “I saw my pictures.”

Unexpectedly, Daniel mutters a plain “oh”. But the way he diverts his gaze is cute. Jihoon smiles at that.

“What was that?” he asks.

“My shrine?” Daniel mumbles.

“So, we’re equal?” Jihoon smiles widely. “Then let me draw you too!” he pouts.

“No,” Daniel answers.

Jihoon tilts his head to the side, confused.

“We’re not equal, you cracked my camera lens.”

Jihoon gasps at the sudden realisation. Damn, the reason behind his tear stricken face yesterday isn’t only because of his damp sketchbook, but also the thought of the money he needs to replace the damaged camera.

“What am I supposed to do?” he pulls his hair with both of his hands and almost cries at the thought of having to squeeze money out from his bank account for a new lens. Paints, canvases, brushes and other tools are pricey, but he doesn’t even dare think about cameras. Damn rich photography students. He hates them so much. Daniel is probably the only exception, because he is beautiful.

“Be my model, Jihoonie, you don’t need to pay for the lens,” Daniel says then.

Jihoon sulks. He is okay with being a model, but he also wants to draw Daniel.

“For the damage on your body from modelling for me, you can use me as your model too,” Daniel smirks mischievously as he feels up Jihoon’s plump bottom with a large hand, they must be sore because the entrance is so red and abused. Daniel licks his lips at the thought.

Jihoon beams at that. But the hit on Daniel’s chest seriously hurts.

* * *

**PART 2 - on the canvas**

* * *

“Mmh… Ah! Ah!”

Sinful moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin echo across the tiny room full of paintings. Daniel breathes heavily at the sight of his cock entering the tiny ring of muscles that turns red from the repeated rubbing. His hands grip Jihoon’s small waist firmly as he dives in and out, chasing after the pleasure.

“Fuck,” Daniel groans.

It doesn’t take long before Daniel fills Jihoon’s ass with his sperm. Jihoon mewls and his eyes turn watery at the warm sensation exploding inside him and dripping from his hole to his thighs and the wooden floor. Hands pressing against the floor turn weak and can no longer hold his own weight. Fortunately, Daniel catches Jihoon’s waist with his muscular arm before he falls face flat on the floor.

Both pant heavily as they roll together on the floor. Daniel pulls himself out, appreciating the milky fluid oozing out from Jihoon’s gaping hole in the process. Jihoon slowly turns around and moves closer to him. He rests his head on Daniel’s arm, smiling sweetly before placing a caste kiss on the older one’s lips.

It has been around four months since the first time Daniel asks Jihoon to be his model and he agrees to be Jihoon’s model too. It takes one hundred seventeen obscene photos, three nude paintings, four nude sketches and _n_ th time of sex later when Jihoon decides it is okay to go bareback. And Daniel happily takes advantage of the invitation—even though he is kind of disappointed because he can no longer watch Jihoon putting a condom on his cock with his little mouth anymore.

And it also doesn’t help that Jihoon has such a cute and warm demeanour but actually a beast on bed—or floor, or wall, there are also times when they do it on the tables and in the shower. Sometimes he can be so clueless, shy and easily embarrassed. But then again, whenever he remembers the obscenity Jihoon displays whenever they are coupling, maybe the cluelessness is just an act. Who knows.

At first Daniel doesn’t know what kind of relationship they are in. They are not boyfriends, none of them confesses nor says the famous three words. A senior and his junior? Friends with benefits? They are not even friends—nope, not at all. But there is definitely benefits. Somewhere around the seventy first photo or fourth sketch, Jihoon randomly says that he is a good companion, an attractive acquaintance with mind blowing sex. And then Daniel realises that that is what they are.

* * *

Apparently, gossip spreads faster than Seongwoo’s stupidity. Within the first fortnight of their ‘relationship’, the whole faculty already knows that the famous photography student slash lady killer Kang Daniel is dating the ‘cute and innocent’ Park Jihoon who is actually popular as the Painting Major’s biggest—to Daniel’s surprise—slut. Daniel almost believes that it is true.

But a week later Jaehwan voluntarily digs up some information for him and apparently the Painting Major thinks that Jihoon sleeps around with the lecturers. Daniel knows that Jihoon is not even a virgin when he fucked him for the first time, but he doesn’t know that the title slut is attached to the shorter male. Jihoon himself admits that he fucked twice with two different boys before, one from high school and one from the same university but different faculty, and none of them was his boyfriend. He has always been single all his life.

“Poor kid, being accused of sleeping around with lecturers like that,” Seongwoo says and sighs.

“But he slept with two, I mean, three men who weren’t and isn’t even his boyfriends. That’s still kinda slutty in my opinion,” Jisung comments at Jaehwan’s story about Jihoon while staring at Daniel when he emphasises the word ‘isn’t’.

“But he does it more than once with Daniel only,” Jaehwan argues as he puts a slice of baked sweet potato in his mouth.

Daniel rolls his eyes. From the seriousness of their expressions, Daniel is sure that people who watch them will probably think that they are talking about Ebola in Africa or crime against human rights in North Korea.

Jaehwan just has to tell everything to everyone. He doesn’t even know how Jaehwan gets the information about Jihoon sleeping with two men before him, maybe from Woojin who happened to be Jihoon’s close friend in high school. And for three weeks straight—ever since Seongwoo found out about Daniel’s physical relationship with Jihoon—they only talk about Jihoon, about his past information up to the latest news. It is like there is nothing else to talk about, they probably won’t even notice if Daniel dyes his hair rainbow or wears bright red stilettos.

“I heard from Woojinie that his first in high school was named Hwang Min-something. Sadly, he doesn’t go to this university, so we don’t know who it is, but Woojinie said he was handsome,” Jaehwan starts. “And do you know who the lucky man from this university who got to fuck him first before Daniel is?” Jaehwan says as he leans closer to Seongwoo and Jisung.

Both Seongwoo and Jisung do the same as they munch their lunch. Daniel raises one of his eyebrows. To be honest, he doesn’t know the boys Jihoon slept with in the past and he doesn’t care. But now he kind of wants to know. Jaehwan always has legit information after all.

“It’s Taehyung,” Jaehwan whispers for only them to hear and Jisung gasps while Seongwoo chokes on his potato and coughed.

After a few minutes of calming himself down from the pain in his throat and chest, Seongwoo puts his hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “Daniel, give me Jihoon’s number. I need to sleep with him this instance.”

Daniel glowers at him.

“C’mon he’s not even your boyfriend, please.”

Daniel says nothing.

“Tch. Why are you being overprotective over him?” Seongwoo asks.

“Are you jealous? Falling for him?” Jisung jumps in with wide smile, kind of proud that Daniel finally finds the one and is not just sleeping around with girls anymore.

“No. He’s just my model.”

Seongwoo persuades Daniel to introduce him to Jihoon. The reason being he wants to be like Taehyung, who happens to be a senior student from the same faculty and Taehyung also happens to be his role model. Daniel ignores him. But unfortunately, the door chime of the café just has to ring and the person embarking from the glass door just has to be Park Jihoon. The cute boy also spots him immediately, Daniel doesn’t say anything as Jihoon approaches him and says hello to him and Jaehwan and then asked who Seongwoo and Jisung are. And while Jisung introduces himself like a normal person will do, Seongwoo answers that he is happy.

Jihoon chuckles softly at his answer. “Are you sure your name is happy?”

“No, my name is Ong Seongwoo,” he smiles widely as he takes Jihoon’s hand in both of his hands. “But I’m happy to meet you.” He kisses the back of Jihoon’s hand.

And the man doesn’t let go of Jihoon’s hand just like what Jaehwan did when he first met Jihoon face to face in the same café. They talk and talk, they ignore Daniel’s existence. Daniel is now the fifth wheel. Only Jihoon occasionally glances at him and sends him sweet smiles while the other three are trying to keep his attention to them. Daniel scowls as he drinks the rest of his orange juice.

“Jihoon, I want you to draw me like one of your photography boys,” Seongwoo says out of the blue to Jihoon as he obviously feels up Jihoon’s soft skin.

Daniel spills his orange juice on his own shirt.

Jisung who is already used to the guys’ antics is just staring and laughing.

“Wearing this,” Jaehwan helps the next lines after taking something out from Seongwoo’s bag which is, surprising-not-surprisingly, a pack of condoms and he pulls one out, shoving it in front of Jihoon’s face.

Jihoon is surprised and his eyes turn wide at their antics.

“Wearing only this,” Jaehwan adds and waves the condom wrapper in front of his eyes. And Seongwoo nods along.

Jihoon opens his mouth to respond but, that is that, Daniel takes none of his friends’ shits. He pulls Jihoon up with him as he stands up. He knows it is going to turn ugly when Jihoon shows up without notice in that café where his friends frequent. Seongwoo even being such a humiliation by saying suggestive things in an attempt to get into Jihoon’s pants.

“We’re leaving,” Daniel hisses.

“Damn it, Daniel, don't hog him all to yourself!” Jaehwan whines. “We also want to be friends with Jihoonie!”

“Yeah. That’s unfair!” Seongwoo protests.

“Take care, you two!” Jisung shouts and laughs.

Jihoon looks confused and creases his eyebrows at Daniel, but he smiles to them and waves them goodbye anyway as Daniel drags him out of the place.

“They’re cute,” Jihoon says when they are already outside as he pulls the hem of Daniel’s chequered shirt.

“I’m surprised you’re not offended,” Daniel says.

“I think they were just joking.”

Daniel raises one of his eyebrows. He only mutters ‘whatever’ and walks through the crowded street. Jihoon tries to keep up with him because Daniel’s legs are too damn long Jihoon has to double his effort to keep their distance close. He holds onto the hem of Daniel’s shirt because he thinks he will be lost if he doesn’t.

“Daniel,” Jihoon calls.

“Hm?” Daniel turns his head around.

He sees Jihoon’s serene smile. The shorter male encircles his hands around Daniel’s upper arm, pulling it close to his chest and then hugging it. He looks up and his eyes twinkled with mirth. He kisses the place where Daniel’s shoulder and arm are jointed.

“Come to my flat?” he invites in a low but indisputable voice.

And, of course, Daniel will never refuse.

* * *

After Daniel closes the door, Jihoon pins him against it immediately and kisses him senselessly while his hands try to undress the taller male. They let their bags hit the floor. Jihoon detaches their lips and takes heavy breaths when his feet start to hurt from tiptoeing. He pulls the collar of Daniel’s shirt.

“Studio, now,” he breathes.

Daniel smirks. Studio means that Jihoon is going to paint him. And painting means that Jihoon will be covered in paints. Or should he say, they will be covered in paints.

Jihoon pushes Daniel against a stool and makes him sit on it when they are inside the studio, hands fumbling with Daniel’s shirt. He throws it to the corner of the room when he manages to take it off. He drops onto his knees, trailing butterfly kisses along Daniel’s toned chest and abs in the process. He giggles as he licks the light trail of hair right under Daniel’s navel towards his groin that is still covered by his tight fitting jeans. His fingers pull the zipper down and unbutton it. When he pulls the jeans past Daniel’s hips, he beams in delight as he encircles his hand around Daniel’s half hard girth.

Sometimes Daniel doesn’t understand why someone who looks so soft and beautiful like Jihoon can do something so downright dirty. He stops thinking, closes his eyes and throws his head back in an instant when a wet warmth engulfs his cock.

Daniel breathes hard and gulps as he caresses Jihoon’s soft honey coloured locks. The head moves up and down his cock and then leaves the minute later with a loud pop. Now his hand replaces his mouth, moving up and down the big shaft that feels slick against his palm. Daniel does notice the reddish tint on Jihoon’s swollen lips and the lips now on the tip of his cock again, kissing it before licking the length and engulfing it again. Daniel moans low at the sensation. He can feel the corners of Jihoon’s lips pulls into a smile around his cock.

“Fuck,” Daniel growls, suddenly feeling angry because it is too dirty, dirtier than anything he had ever done with his ex-girlfriends.

When Daniel’s large hand is about to restrain Jihoon’s head in place and fuck the sinful mouth senseless, Jihoon fucking separates his mouth from Daniel’s cock. The thin strand of saliva connecting the tip of Jihoon’s tongue and Daniel’s leaking cock breaks as Jihoon stands up immediately and runs towards his chair to where his prepared canvas, colours, brushes and other tools are. And he fucking giggles. Daniel pants heavily and it is as if his soul is evaporating from his body. He watches Jihoon doing whatever he is doing through his half-lidded eyes.

“Stay still, there, okay?” Jihoon tells him.

“For your information I’m not naked,” Daniel says.

“I want to paint you with pants on this time, problem?”

“Fine.”

Daniel will definitely have his revenge later.

Painting is way different from taking pictures with camera. The model of the painting is NOT allowed to move AT ALL for hours. And, damn, he is glad Jihoon uses acrylics. He will definitely faint if Jihoon used oil paints and wants him to stay still, and he will definitely die if the shorter male doesn’t put the base colour before Daniel comes to his flat. Though Jihoon is a fast painter, it will still frustrate Daniel and it takes even longer than sketching. And not to mention that the shorter male is unarguably sadistic. The second painting of Daniel was done in the middle of having a sexual intercourse and Daniel almost reached his climax that time when Jihoon decided to detach himself from Daniel’s cock and start painting. Daniel almost cried before.

It always takes so long, Daniel grows bored in the middle with raging hard on and then his manhood will almost go limp. But Jihoon is such an interesting and—as stated before—sadistic person. Apparently, this weird artist named Park Jihoon thinks that limp cock is not beautiful—though the first and latest paintings are just of naked Daniel. In the middle of painting, he notices that Daniel grows bored and starts touching himself until he moans. He lets Daniel watch him and he is lost his own mind just to keep Daniel up. And to Daniel, it is really amusing to watch, really.

And this time, Jihoon also teases himself when Daniel almost closes his eyes because he is a bit sleepy. The rustling sounds of clothes being taken off are heard. Pants are dropped to the floor and he starts fingering himself with the half used lube he grabs from one of the cabinets inside the studio. He moans, gasps, yelps. Jihoon fingers himself until his ass turns damp and lube drips down his thighs. His body trembles and breath raged, his unoccupied hand grips his chair tightly until his knuckles turn white. Before he reaches his climax, he forces himself to pull his fingers out of his ass and takes his brush and palette. Even with the sadistic personality, Jihoon is the epitome of justice. He never touches himself until he reaches climax because it will be unfair to Daniel.

Daniel fists his hands for a second before relaxing again. Damn.

The second time Daniel almost goes limp, Jihoon touches himself again. He takes his shirt off and throws it away. Colours covered fingers teases his own nipples, the other hand is playing with his perky butt again. Fingers circling the entrance with lube. He moans promiscuously. Sweat glistens on his milky skin.

He closes his eyes as the tips of his fingers, which are way shorter than Daniel’s, make a contact with his prostate. And he cries, “Daniel!”

Daniel can’t take it anymore. He stands up from the stool and lets it fall from the sudden movement. He walks across the room and yanks Jihoon down to the floor. He gives no mercy as he presses his heavy weight on the smaller man and kisses him senselessly. Jihoon shudders when their tongues meet. Daniel takes Jihoon’s hand and pulls the short fingers out of his ass, he moans loudly in their kiss, his hole twitches and clamps down on nothing. Their bodies touch and they roll around, searching the perfect position when they know that they will end up in every position anyway.

Daniel takes the tube of lube on the floor near Jihoon’s chair, making sure that it is indeed a lube instead of a tube of white acrylic paint—hell, he will literally paint Jihoon’s inside in white—and squirting some in his hand to smear it all over his cock before throwing the tube away. He positions himself on Jihoon’s entrance before pushing it in right away.

“Nnn… Ah! Deep…” Jihoon moans and arches his back at the sensation of being filled with something bigger than his fingers. He holds onto Daniel’s biceps and relishes at the warm feeling when their bodies melt into one once again.

Daniel moves himself in and out for a few times in a normal pace before deciding that it is the time for him to get a bit rough, Jihoon already prepared himself twice anyway. He holds Jihoon close by embracing the shorter man’s waist until their chests touch and Jihoon also encircles his arms around Daniel’s neck and his legs spread wider to accept more of Daniel inside of him. Daniel learnt that Jihoon really likes it when their chests touch when they have sex—he really loves having sex while being embraced. Daniel grits his teeth as he delves into Jihoon’s warmth repeatedly in fast pace.

“Ah! Ah! D-Dan-…”

The staccato coming out of Jihoon’s mouth goes straight to Daniel’s groin. Daniel grunts and kisses Jihoon’s neck, blemishing it with some red marks, keeping his head there as he touches Jihoon’s smaller cock and lets the younger one finish it first because he loves Jihoon’s reaction when he is struck with oversensitivity while Daniel fucks him hard ‘til he cries and screams. Sometimes, because of that kink of his, Daniel also wonders if he is actually the sadistic one.

When oversensitivity really hits Jihoon’s body, the smaller male keeps his mouth sealed shut. He bits his lips to keep himself from sobbing and screaming, tears stream down his face when Daniel still forces himself on him. He comes hard inside Jihoon and moves a few times slowly to get rid of the remnants of the bliss. Jihoon blinks his tears away and breathes in relief as Daniel’s warmth filled him completely. He almost whines but he refrains himself.

“Oh, great, you don’t scream this time,” Daniel smirks as he kisses Jihoon’s tears away. Of course, he doesn’t miss the way Jihoon tries not to scream and gets away from his strong hold when he is being overstimulated like that.

“I hate you.”

“Mhm.”

* * *

A week later, Daniel still doesn’t know if they are already friends or mere acquaintances or maybe lovers. But the sight of Jihoon drowning in his hoodie that is obviously oversized on his body makes Daniel feel delighted. He smiles brightly whenever he spots Jihoon lingering inside his flat with only one of those oversized shirts in the morning after mind blowing sex the night before. He is happy when Jihoon leaves his flat wearing his shirt and he finds that shirt inside Jihoon’s dresser the next week. It feels right when he goes to Jihoon’s flat instead of his own flat and still feels like he is home when he dives into Jihoon’s mattress and places himself between Jihoon’s legs. It feels wonderful and marvellous when they cuddle on the sofa in front of the TV to watch Bambi and he feels the softness of Jihoon’s hair when he caresses his head. He feels like his heart will drop and scatter across the floor when Jihoon cries watching Bambi losing his mother in a harsh winter. And he finds himself singing along to Looking for Romance quietly with Jihoon.

“You are obviously in love with Jihoon,” his neighbour, Dongho, says when he visits Daniel’s flat and raids his fridge because he has no stock of snacks left in his own flat.

Daniel doesn’t need to tell Jaehwan if something happens between him and Jihoon or simply something happens to him. Jaehwan is like an underground informant who knows everything, but unfortunately from gossips. But Dongho is like the only person he can tell everything and trust—even though sometimes he is such a bastard too.

“I saw him a few times and I also talked to him twice near the staircase the other day, I think he’s nice,” he says as he plops himself down on Daniel’s couch and takes a spoon of vanilla ice cream. “I mean, since you see him that way, why not trying to ask him?”

“I don’t know. But I think I’m already fine with our relationship the way it is right now,” Daniel says.

“Then let it be the way it is right now,” Dongho scoffs and shrugs as he puts a spoonful of ice cream inside his mouth.

Daniel wants to punch him so bad.

* * *

Dongho says it will be a nice day to ask Jihoon out instead of having sex every time Jihoon comes over and disturbing the neighbours—Daniel insists that they don’t have sex every time, he only takes pictures of Jihoon because Jihoon is his model but Dongho takes none of the bullshits—and then Daniel remembers that the photos he takes are of him fucking Jihoon.

So, Daniel tells Jihoon that he is going to go to the park and he wants to take pictures and asks if Jihoon would love to go with him. Jihoon agrees. And here they are now walking together in the park where they used to take pictures and draw each other.

Jihoon finds his favourite ice cream vendor near the gate and coaxes Daniel into buying him one. Jihoon jumps excitedly when Daniel agrees.

Jihoon licks his cone of vanilla ice cream slowly from the underside up and ravishes the sweetness of the creamy white substance dripping on his fingers. He giggles devilishly when Daniel snaps some pictures.

“Why would you do that?” Jihoon asks, still giggling. The twinkles that are formed inside his eyes look so enthralling.

“Why would you do that?” Daniel asks back.

“I thought you were going to take pictures of the park?”

“I take pictures of Park.”

Jihoon pouts and Daniel really wants to kiss the pout away right then and there. He wants to kiss that alluring cupid’s bow he adores so much and wets it with his tongue.

They sit on the bench near the hydrangea bush. It reminds Daniel of the days where he could only see Jihoon sitting here—drawing him—and he took pictures of the beautiful young man for weeks without knowing that they actually share mutual feelings. Daniel smiles when he sees Jihoon who is finishing his ice cream, licking it cutely instead of teasingly like he did a few minutes ago. He takes some pictures and feels a pleasant warmth running through his veins.

Basking in the sun, Jihoon’s skin glowed, his honey coloured locks wave as the breeze passes, pink plump lips even form a smile when he sees some kids running around the park, eyes shine brightly, cute nose reddens when he sneezes out of sudden, converse covered feet kick the dirt under the bench, hands randomly placed on Daniel’s thigh to pat and get his attention when he remembers something about the movie he watched yesterday and shares it with Daniel.

That is when Daniel realises that he wants more. He wants Jihoon to be near him all the time. He wants to share a lot of memories. He wants to go out together like this again and again. He wants to admire Jihoon’s enthralling features from this distance or even closer. He wants to cuddle with Jihoon on his couch and watch Disney movies together. He wants to sing along with Jihoon when Bella Notte came out from the sound system of his TV. He wants Jihoon to wear all of his clothes. He wants to find his clothes inside of Jihoon’s closet. He wants Jihoon to linger in his flat. He wants it to be more than taking pictures, more than drawing and painting, more than incredible sex. He wants Jihoon to crack all of his camera lenses. He wants Jihoon to be his home. He wants to make love to Jihoon. He wants Jihoon.

Maybe Jaehwan and Dongho are right. He is love sick. And it is right from the very beginning.

* * *

They go to Daniel’s flat after that and Daniel lets Jihoon borrow his shirt again. They don’t have sex that day. They are on Daniel’s couch, cuddling inside Daniel’s soft blanket. Actually, they planned to watch some new Disney movies, but the lights go out. Jihoon lays himself on top of Daniel and Daniel can feel Jihoon’s faint heartbeat when their chest touch. Daniel gulps. He holds Jihoon close. And he still wants their distance to be closer.

“Jihoon,” Daniel calls softly, clearly sure but also unsure at the same time. Jihoon looks up until he finds Daniel’s face in the dim lit room. The smile on his face illuminated by the moonlight creeping through the window he opened earlier. Daniel stares into his eyes as he says, “I think I’m in love with you.”

Jihoon giggles. He puts his hands on Daniel’s cheeks and places a chaste kiss on the taller one’s lips. He never responds to that.


End file.
